This is us
by serenityxdragon
Summary: Pearlmethyst oneshots. Originally it was going to be one oneshot, but whatever.
1. Dear Diary

"Amethyst, please talk to me," Pearl said, crouching behind her. Her words were met with silence. "I- I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry, but can't you just tell me? I want to help you."

There was another long moment of silence. "Amethyst-" she growled.

"No! I don't want to talk to you and you can't help me!"

"What is this even about? I come home from a mission, and you refuse to say a word! Did Garnet say something?"

Amethyst laughed bitterly, turning around to reveal the tears running down her face. "No. Nobody said anything. They didn't have to." she held up a large, fat book with Rose's Pearl written on the front in neat cursive.

Pearl suddenly got flustered. "I suppose you read it, then?" she said, blushing furiously.

"Yeah, I _read_ it," Amethyst said, angry. "Did you think I wouldn't? Here, here, look- Rose brought back a runty little kindergarten gem. She's stupid and childish, she doesn't listen to anything we say and she barely understands it when I speak. I wish Rose would just bubble her and get it over with. She isn't going to be able to save this one."

The color drained from Pearl's face. "Oh."

"Let's see. A few years later. Rose still thinks that Amethyst can be a civilized gem. She tells me to be patient with her- ha! Her own kind abandoned her. I can see why."

"Amethyst, that isn't-"

"No!" Amethyst said. "I remember meeting you. I thought you were so cool to be so nice to me, but I guess you were just treating me like a baby! I _knew_ that homeworld left me, I was just ignoring it because it hurt so much!"

"Amethyst…"

"You still think this about me, don't you?" she said, her hair falling to cover half of her face.

"No!"

"Really?" Amethyst said with a low growl, flipping to the last few pages. She read silently for a moment, then her eyes widened and color rose to her cheeks. "Today Amethyst and I formed Opal to save Steven. She was so infuriating- she refused to take it seriously. Of course I wanted to form Opal with her. But even her first attempt at dancing reflected how she felt about me. Clearly she doesn't reciprocate my feelings."

Pearl blushed again.

"You… you don't hate me," Amethyst said with a slightly maniacal laugh.

"Of course I don't hate you."

'Amethyst brought Steven to the kindergarten! I wanted to wait for him to understand all of this before we brought him here, but clearly Amethyst needed to go there. I wish she would have told me before running off. We fought- it's been so long since we fought. I feel like our relationship is just getting worse. I'm only glad she finally told me how she felt. How could I ever have thought she was stupid or ignorant? She was clearly just trying to repress everything that she felt.'

"Hey, Pearl," Amethyst said, wiping away her tears. "If you want, we could try forming Opal again. And this time… I'll take it seriously."

"Really?" Pearl said, scooting backwards a foot.

"I thought that _you_ weren't taking it seriously."

Pearl laughed loudly and awkwardly, then clapped her hand over her mouth. "Amethyst," she said with a tiny smile. "Let's never assume things about each other." She stood and offered Amethyst her hand.

"I really like your handwriting," Amethyst said, taking it. "That was why I opened up the book."

"Well _maybe_ you should have read the whole thing."


	2. That Bright Star

One bright star among others just as bright. But Pearl also knew which one it was.

Every time she looked up, it caught her eye. Was it just her, or did it twinkle more? Was it bigger? There had to be something different about it. It couldn't just be like every other star. It was the star that Homeworld orbited.

It was the star that made her hurt every time she saw it.

She sat on the hill above the temple, staring up at it, her heart aching. The pain had numbed over the years, but it was still there. That was where she was meant to be, and while Rose had told her that she belonged here now- with earth, with her- sometimes she still wondered.

"Pearl?"

It was Amethyst. She was acting more and more like a child every day, but her innocence started to seem more like genuine naivete than going out of her way to destroy all of Pearl's good moods. Pearl had suspected that, before she reformed and started acting like this.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just… stargazing."

"Oh, coool! What star are you looking at right now?"

"How am I supposed to describe which star it is?" Pearl said, chuckling despite herself. Rose _had_ told her to be nice…

"Gimme some landmarks! Uh, sky marks!"

"It's part of that square constellation. The top right star."

"Oh! I see it. Kinda looks like Garnet! Heh." Amethyst sat down next to her and leaned against her side. "Whatcha thinking about, P?"

Pearl sighed, looking down at the gem that had snuggled against her. She picked the younger gem up and set her down in her lap. "That's the star that Homeworld orbits."

"That's your home," Amethyst said, looking up at it.

"I don't know where my home is," Pearl said honestly, wrapping her arms around her. Amethyst leaned into her. Pearl sighed again.

"Earth is my home. No one on Homeworld cares about me. They hardly know I exist. Home is where your family is, and you and Rose and Garnet are my family."

Pearl smiled. "You're my family too."

"Do you have family on Homeworld?"

"I… I used to think I did."

"You left them when you fought," Amethyst said. "That must've been hard."

"Not as much as I should have," Pearl said.

"That's okay. I was left behind, forgotten, and I don't really care anymore. Why should I, y'know? Everything turned out for the best. I met you."

"Pearl? Amethyst?" Rose called from the temple below. "We need your help."

"Yeah. I met you." Pearl stood slowly, no longer caring about that stupid twinkling star. How had she ever thought that Amethyst didn't care?

"Good talk. Good talk," Amethyst said with a grin. Pearl chuckled and lifted Amethyst onto her shoulders.

"Let's go help Rose."


End file.
